Sono Nuigurmumi Seiyuuki The Stuffed Toy Monkey
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: BBRAE In Tokyo BB bought something for Raven that he never gave her, and after a talk with his family picture it's time to apologize, he leaves the present outside and romance ensues! BBRAE! BB backround is made up


**Disclaimer- The monkey's mine… that's all.**

**A/M- Hi, I thought of this while writing a disclaimer. Yes, I am insane.**

Sono Nuigurumi Seiyuuki

Raven had gotten mad again. But luckily the other titans were doing other things, Robin was training, Starfire was at the 'mall of shopping' and Cyborg was in the garage with his 'baby'. Beastboy felt bad for bothering her, he always did, but something made him want to tease her more.

He was in his room now, his head was in his hands, he looked up, and took the picture off his bedside table. It was him, his sisters, and his parents. They were all normal, Beastboy's blond hair matched his mothers as he smiled happily up at the camera, his older sister- Trace was leaning on their father for the missing support of her wheelchair, and his oldest sister- Jasmine had her arm around their mother and was beaming wither her hand on his shoulder.

He sniffed, he always cried when he saw Jasmine, she was a wildlife protector in Africa; she was the only one still alive. She would occasionally be on TV with some breakthrough on the disease, as she put it, that fated her brother into a beast. He would watch her and begin to cry; when Robin caught him once he started asking questions.

"Questions that had nothing to do with him." Beastboy said to himself. "Well guys, what should I do? I don't want her to hate me!" Trace's face almost seemed to mock him as her voice echoed in his ear. "GAR'S GOT A GIRLFIREND!" He could just _hear_ her say it.

"I don't like her like that! If I did I'd notice stuff, like detailed stuff. Like how she puts two spoons of sugar in her tea in the morning and later on switches to no-caffine tea, and when she meditates her legs are always right over left and…" Beastboy realized what he was saying to her deceased sister and turned to the 21 on year old scientist.

"Jasmine, you're a scientist, you've probably heard of me in one way or another, what do I do?" Jasmine's picture rarely gave a response, he guessed he could only talk to the dead people in the picture… or was it that he didn't remember her enough?

But he heard his father's voice bright as the sun. "You do seem to notice more than you used to about her."

"You're right." Beastboy came to a realization and smiled at the photo. "You guys always know what to say." Then he grabbed a small bag that said: nuigurumi seiyuuki on it, and ran towards Raven's door.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

"Raven, please open up!" Beastboy begged for the tenth time, so what if Raven had been counting, she knew he usually gave up after about sixteen, she didn't want him to see her like this, he had said some pretty hurtful things, but because she was getting a little more under control she had been able to handle it, and she had been crying.

He begged some more then all seemed quiet, Raven silently opened the door to see if he was gone, but he was still there!

"Beastboy, just give up." Raven said closing the door before he could say anything.

"Okay, I'll just leave this here then." Beastboy said. All seemed quiet, Raven went back to meditating, but she couldn't concentrate, she wanted to know what Beastboy had left.

She quickly ran to the door, she listened for a sound, but none came. She opened her door and picked up a bag that said: nuigurumi seiyuuki. He obviously had bought it in Tokyo, or had used a bag from Tokyo. She stuck her hand inside and brought it up to reveal the cutest stuffed toy monkey in the world. It was small and had little 'fur' sticking outward and the detail on his face was amazing.

Raven just stared at it. And then, she smiled; she smiled, threw her door open and sprinted down the hallway.

She reached Beastboy's room and knocked, the door opened and instantly Raven's arms were around Beastboy's neck. (She wasn't strangling him, she was hugging him)

She pulled away, blushed and then flew back to her room at top speed.

Beastboy soaked in the moment and then chased after her.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS

When Beastboy finally caught up with her he pulled on her cape to stop her, she landed gracefully and looked at him.

"I – uh – wanted to uh – say…" she started but was interrupted by Beastboy's lips pressing against hers.

"You're welcome." He said and ran back to his room.

So Raven stood there, shocked.

And guess what?

She still had the monkey in her hands.

**A/M- Hi!!! I hope this was okay!?!?! Oh and those words mean Stuffed Toy Monkey! I had to do it! So please Review and I'll reply. Make me happy s'il vous plait. (I'm thinking of making it longer, but I need input.)**


End file.
